prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 23, 2016 Smackdown results
The June 23, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on June 21, 2016 at the Tucson Convention Center in Tucson, Arizona. Summary Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown with fighting words for Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, the two Superstars he will meet in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship at WWE Battleground. Despite his second World Title reign lasting just minutes, The Architect had not lost his confidence, predicting he will prove he is the best member of the onetime Shield on Sunday, July 24, live on WWE Network. A fired-up Rollins proceeded to issue an open challenge to anyone in the locker room, which was promptly answered by Sami Zayn. WWE Champion Dean Ambrose soon followed with a “championship edition” of “The Ambrose Asylum.” An irate Rollins’ reluctance to be part of the titleholder's impromptu show led the former titleholder to storm off the set. Despite the abrupt exit, SmackDown's main event was set with Sami Zayn taking on Seth Rollins in a must-see clash. Alberto Del Rio, who blamed Cesaro for costing him a chance to win the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, delivered a spirited attack against The Swiss Superman in a SmackDown showdown between the competitors. Unfortunately for The Essence of Excellence, in the height of the action, The King of Swing countered his attempt to lock in the Cross Armbreaker and nailed the Neutralizer for the victory. Apollo Crews and Sheamus picked up where they left off at WWE Money in the Bank, when the electric Crews earned his first pay-per-view win over The Celtic Warrior in a heated battle. This time, however, the rough and tough Irishman got the better of his up-and-coming rival when he Brogue Kicked Crews straight into the steel steps on the outside, resulting in a count-out victory for the former WWE Champion. After The Usos confronted The Club backstage earlier in the evening and questioned whether AJ Styles could win a match without the help of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, Jimmy Uso got a singles showdown against The Phenomenal One. Just when it seemed like the Samoan Superstar had a potential pinfall victory, however, Gallows and Anderson just couldn't help themselves and Styles’ cohorts attacked Jimmy's brother at ringside. The match quickly devolved into chaos as Jimmy soared over the top rope to take out Styles’ disruptive allies. Styles soon followed, flying over the top rope himself, leveling his opponent with an elbow on the outside. The sensational Superstar then finished the job by hitting a Phenomenal Forearm back in the ring for the victory. The Vaudevillains brought an old-school onslaught to WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day, but could not defeated Big E & Kofi Kingston, who finished their foes via a Midnight Hour to Simon Gotch. The positive trio's victory celebration was cut short, though, as The Wyatt Family appeared on the TitanTron. As Bray Wyatt condemned the titleholders’ decision to interrupt the Wyatt's return on Raw, The New Day — especially Xavier Woods — appeared to be visibly shaken by The New Face of Fear's proclamation ... “New Day falls.” Becky Lynch came out on fire against Dana Brooke, perhaps channeling some of her anger stemming from Natalya’s vicious betrayal. The Irish Lass Kicker even knocked WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte from the ring apron after she tried to distract the red-hot Superstar. Unfortunately, the champion’s distraction allowed Dana to roll up Becky and pick up the win. The devious duo’s post-match attack on Becky once again sparked Sasha Banks to saunter out and ultimately send the titleholder scrambling from the ring. Dana attempted to blindside The Boss, but ended up paying for her decision as she got caught in the Bank Statement. WWE Champion Dean Ambrose joined the SmackDown announce team as he watched one of his two WWE Battleground challengers, Seth Rollins, battle Sami Zayn in an explosive main event showdown. The Underdog from the Underground’s daredevil style pushed an embattled Rollins to the limit, but The Architect ultimately prevailed after pouncing on his opponent with an emphatic Pedigree for the victory. After the contest, a heated Rollins got into The Lunatic Fringe’s face before unleashing sneak attack with a series of strikes. The unstable Ambrose responded with a frenzied assault before nearly hitting Dirty Deeds on Rollins, who frantically escaped. Results ; ; *Cesaro defeated Alberto Del Rio *Sheamus defeated Apollo Crews by Count Out *AJ Styles defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) *Dana Brooke (w/ Charlotte) defeated Becky Lynch *Seth Rollins defeated Sami Zayn Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose Asylum 6-23-16 SD 1.jpg 6-23-16 SD 2.jpg 6-23-16 SD 3.jpg 6-23-16 SD 4.jpg 6-23-16 SD 5.jpg 6-23-16 SD 6.jpg Cesaro vs. Alberto Del Rio 6-23-16 SD 7.jpg 6-23-16 SD 8.jpg 6-23-16 SD 9.jpg 6-23-16 SD 10.jpg 6-23-16 SD 11.jpg 6-23-16 SD 12.jpg Sheamus vs. Apollo Crews 6-23-16 SD 13.jpg 6-23-16 SD 14.jpg 6-23-16 SD 15.jpg 6-23-16 SD 16.jpg 6-23-16 SD 17.jpg 6-23-16 SD 18.jpg AJ Styles vs. Jimmy Uso 6-23-16 SD 19.jpg 6-23-16 SD 20.jpg 6-23-16 SD 21.jpg 6-23-16 SD 22.jpg 6-23-16 SD 23.jpg 6-23-16 SD 24.jpg The New Day vs. The Vaudevillains 6-23-16 SD 25.jpg 6-23-16 SD 26.jpg 6-23-16 SD 27.jpg 6-23-16 SD 28.jpg 6-23-16 SD 29.jpg 6-23-16 SD 30.jpg Dana Brooke vs. Becky Lynch 6-23-16 SD 31.jpg 6-23-16 SD 32.jpg 6-23-16 SD 33.jpg 6-23-16 SD 34.jpg 6-23-16 SD 35.jpg 6-23-16 SD 36.jpg Seth Rollins vs. Sami Zayn 6-23-16 SD 37.jpg 6-23-16 SD 38.jpg 6-23-16 SD 39.jpg 6-23-16 SD 40.jpg 6-23-16 SD 41.jpg 6-23-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #879 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #879 at WWE.com * Smackdown #879 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events